A Structural insulated panel (or structural insulating panel), SIP, are a composite building material. They consist of an insulating layer of rigid core sandwiched between two layers of structural board. The board can be sheet metal, plywood, cement, magnesium oxide board (MgO) or oriented strand board (OSB) and the core either expanded polystyrene foam (EPS), extruded polystyrene foam (XPS), polyisocyanurate foam, polyurethane foam or composite honeycomb (HSC).
SIPs share the same structural properties as an I-beam or I-column. The rigid insulation core of the SIP acts as a web, while the sheathing fulfills the function of the flanges. SIPs combine several components of conventional building, such as studs and joists, insulation, vapor barrier and air barrier. They can be used for many different applications, such as exterior wall, roof, floor and foundation systems.
It is common to use SIP to construct walls during conventional building. There are various ways of constructing a wall structure using insulated panels and method for connecting panels to one another.
Examples of such constructions can be found in:
EP0647746;
CN203247749 which is directed to a brick provided with inserted structure;
DE1913658 which is directed to hollow ingot elements with a side panel to opposite crossing chambers;
DE4335237 which is directed to a system of building blocks made from scrap plastics;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,635 which is directed to a building block unit and method of manufacturing same;
WO2010/105317 which is directed to an arrangement introduced into a kit of lightweight components for erecting various kinds of walls;
FR2589501 which is directed to a combined construction block and positive connection member; and
FR2608655 which is directed to a building block and construction obtained with the said block.
Acknowledgement of the above references herein is not to be inferred as meaning that these are in any way relevant to the patentability of the presently disclosed subject matter.